Midnight Massage
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: Kate is exhausted after a late night patrol and all she wants is a good long sleep. Luckily Humphrey has an idea to make her rest more relaxing.


Humphrey paced around his den in a rather fast pace. It's nearly midnight and still there is no sign of his mate Kate. She was on night patrol with Garth and it was supposed to be finished two hours ago.

But now? Not even a pawstep beside his are heard and he is getting worried with each seconds passed.

 _"What is she runs into a trouble! A bear for example! The encounter i had with Kate during our journey back to Jasper Park is enough for a lifetime!"_ Humphrey continues to talk in his mind _. "But Garth is with her. I am sure she will be fine. I can count on him but if she is hurt or something i would call him Barf for a month and stuff his muzzle full of berries. He hates it as much as i did."_

His train of thoughts come to an abrupt stop as he hears a rather weak footsteps behind him. Looking to the source of the sound his breath hitched.

Kate is limping onto her side. There is no sign of wound but the look on her eyes indicates she is extremely exhausted.

"Kate! Are you okay?" His voice laced with concerns for her state. He rushes to her side letting her body leans for support to him.

"Oh Humphrey..." Kate nuzzles her nose against his and he relish in the affectionate gesture. It last for a while before Kate looks at him with a tired eyes.

"It's nothing Humphrey. Me and Garth are taking some extra mile since both packs merged. Before you ask yes he complained as well and in my parent's den he voiced his protest with anger and he regret it moments later."

Humphrey chuckled while trying to picture as Garth's alpha pride gets shattered upon facing Eve's infamous death stare.

"I wonder why" He joked. Kate let a small laugh escape her. "Mom gives him some 'motherly love' before Dad decides to defuse the situation. He apologized and said that we will have an off day for tomorrow. After that Garth immediately ran towards his and Lilly's den."

Humphrey's smile just got even bigger upon hearing that. "He might be alpha's alpha. But he can't beat mother of all alphas."

Kate giggles at her Omega mate but hissed when pain struck her. "Kate you alright?." "I'm fine just tired that's all." Humphrey nodded and guide her back to their sleeping spot. Suddenly a brilliant idea struck his mind.

"How about a massage?." The sudden question took Kate by surprise. "A massage? Oh my are you feeling a little more 'energetic' tonight?" Kate asked rather suggestively. Humphrey's ear flushed red but he kept neutral face. "Well... I just want to make you feel good. No other intentions i swear." Kate giggles and lick his cheek. "Oh I'm only teasing you. Now come over here and give your queen a good massage."

Humphrey giddily strolls to Kate's laying body and immediately set to work. Placing both of his front paws onto her shoulder blades and push it downwards eliciting a relaxed moan from Kate. Rolling his paws around to loosen the stiff joints Humphrey is pleased to see Kate sighing in happiness.

"Mmmm Humphrey have you been taking massaging courses from Paddy?." "You can say that. And now the training pays off right?." Humphrey asked. Kate smiles contently. "It surely pays off. Mmmm yeah that's it keep going." Humphrey starts going lower to her triceps and biceps. Squeezing both front legs gently trying not to hurt her. After it was finished Humphrey moves back to her spine. From what Paddy's told to him this is where most pain accumulate and this is also the place where you get the best kind of relief.

Humphrey carefully pinch and rub the side of her back and while it surely painful for Kate she also giggles and thrash a bit since she's ticklish. "Ooohhh hahaha Humphrey stop it!" She begged. "No can do my queen. Now be a good girl and try not to move too much." And with that Humphrey kisses her cheek much to her embarrassment. "You know Tony would love having you around whenever his back pain emerges. He complains that Paddy is cruel since he is literally jumping on his back to remove the pressure which makes him wants to eat Paddy sometimes."

Humphrey let a long laugh emanates from his throat. "I agree. I also want to eat him sometimes when he was massaging me back then." "But I know you won't. Since you always have something to eat from me." Kate said winking seductively at him. Humphrey gulps and stutters. "OH! Yes maam I would make sure I would never eat anything but THAT." Kate giggles and continue to relish the feeling her mate gives.

Humphrey thoroughly massaged her body. After finishing with her spine he also do her back legs and the tail on Kate's request. He has no idea why she asked him to massage her tail but he soon finds out the reason why and during the session he nearly loses control of his body. After thoroughly massaging her body he redo it all but this time just rubbing her body to make sure all of her stiff joints are loose and he admitted he also do it for other _reasons_.

"There you go Kate. Are you feeling well?." No response. Humphrey tilts his head in confusion and repeats his question. "Kate it's done. How are you feeling?." Still no answer. He moves around and has to stifle a laugh. Kate is already sleeping and a bit of drool leaks out of her muzzle.

"Guess I will take it as amazing then." Laying down beside Kat he wraps his tail around her body and kiss her goodnight.

"Goodnight Kate. Sleep well…"

 _ **A/N: And that's a wrap! It's been a long time since I write a one shot like this. It feels good.**_

 _ **Anyway I write this one shot as a break from writing the third chapter of "The new boy in school". It's halfway through when suddenly a back pain strikes me. And the back pain is also the reason why I write this one shot. So I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave a review!.**_

 _ **Guten tag!**_


End file.
